


Baby It's Cold Outside

by beautifulmagick



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY, Snowed In, cisgirl!adam, cisgirl!ronan, fem!pynch, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Ada wakes up on her first day of Christmas break and sees the campus is snowed in. She thinks shes the only one left on campus but Rowan Lynch is stuck there too. Winter hijinks ensue.





	

Ada blew out an exhausted breath, hauled herself out of bed and headed towards the showers. It had been a grueling semester and she was looking forward to the holiday break. She didn’t have anywhere to go—her home life was not something she wanted to return to—but just having the chance to sleep in was enough of an incentive for her. Luckily, her work study at the library was also on break so she had a full two weeks to rest and leisurely skim her books for the upcoming semester. It was the kind of reprieve Ada lived for; her scholarship kept her busy with a full class schedule and work study on top of it.

The hallway was freezing and a glance out the far window showed that it had snowed overnight. She shivered violently, glad she didn’t have to go out in it just yet. The hallway was empty this early on a Sunday and Ada was able to enjoy her hot shower without interruption. It wasn’t until she was dressed and combing back her wet hair that the bathroom door opened and another girl stumbled sleepily in.

Ada looked up at her curiously. She recognized the girl, Rowan Lynch, from a few of her classes. She was always in the back of the room doodling or daydreaming. She wasn’t very studious but she must be passing enough classes because she kept showing up semester after semester. Ada, on a purely aesthetic level, knew the other girl was attractive but she’d never spoken to her despite living on the same floor for the past year. The other girl brushed past her towards the showers, unselfconsciously stripping out of her sleeping clothes as she went.

After a moment of staring, Ada snapped her attention away. The tattoo on Rowan’s back was always poking out of her shirts but seeing it in its entirety was too much. Ada hid her blushing cheeks—even though Rowan was focused on starting her shower—and grabbed her caddy. The walk back to her room was silent. It seemed that most of the campus had already driven home yesterday. Ada stashed her shower caddy in her room and quickly braided her damp hair before bundling herself up. Breakfast was the only reason she was venturing out in the cold.

The snow was waist height when she finally made it outside. It was a difficult walk to the cafeteria but she pushed on, walking in the same path the maintenance workers had earlier in the morning. The café was blessedly warm and she shucked her coat and grabbed her food. The room was empty except for her and two other people. She was blowing on her hot coffee when the door opened again and Rowan stalked in. She always seemed to walk angrily, long strides and piercing blue eyes. Ada watched her fill her own tray before contemplating the room. She expected the other girl to sit at one of the many empty tables—so she was surprised when Rowan dropped her tray across from her.

“Parrish.” She said shortly, digging into her food.

“I’m honestly surprised you even know my name.” Ada said between bites.

Rowan shrugged and kept eating. Ada wasn’t sure she’d heard her say a full sentence in the two years they’d been in classes together.

“Not going home for the break?” Ada asked curiously.

A scowl crossed Rowan’s face.

“My car is snowed in and I would have been able to get it out but some fucker slid on the ice behind me and left their car there.” She growled irritably.

Ada nodded sympathetically. Rowan wasn’t the type of person she usually hung out with but there was something charming about her rough personality. She was obviously intelligent, despite her apathy in class, and she was beautiful. Her hair was cropped short with just the tiniest bit longer on top, leaving it choppy and insolently messy. She’d stopped wearing tank tops now that winter had started but her black sweater was wide necked and still showed the tattoo Ada had glimpsed this morning. She looked tired still, dark smudges under her blue eyes but she was alert. Ada didn’t mind sharing her breakfast table with her.

“What about you?”

“I don’t go home for the breaks.” Ada answered simply. Her voice left no room for questioning.

Rowan shrugged, accepting the answer easily.

“What do you do for two weeks? The campus is pretty much closed.”

“Sleep. Get ahead on the next semester.”

Rowan snorted inelegantly.

“Parrish, you have got to lighten up.”

“I’m not at college to have fun, Lynch. I’m at college to get a degree.” Ada rolled her eyes.

“But it’s break. You should do something fun. There’s a shit ton of snow outside—there’s sledding and snowball fights and all kinds so shit.” Rowan’s blue eyes were glimmering with challenge.

Ada felt excitement grow in her belly. Rowan’s excitement was infectious.

“Maybe I could do that.” Ada said primly.

“I’ll hold you to that, Parrish. I know which room you live in.” Rowan raised her eyebrows sharply and smirked.

The excitement in Ada’s belly built hotter and she realized how much more attractive Rowan was when she was smiling. There was a part of Ada who knew this was a bad idea… but she ignored it. Rowan nodded her head goodbye then took her tray up. Ada watched her go back out into the cold and grinned. Her break was definitely going to be more interesting.

***

“Alright, this is the biggest hill on campus.” Rowan said, throwing down two trashcan lids.

“Where in the hell did you get those?” Ada looked at them dubiously, trying to discern how clean they were.

"I stole them, obviously.” Rowan rolled her eyes and sat down on her lid. She waved impatiently for Ada to do the same.

“We’re gonna die, I hope you realize that.”

Rowan laughed. It was a short sound but it was enough to warm Ada’s chest.

“Just fucking go, Parrish. Jesus, you’re whiny.” Rowan snapped, then kicked off hard. Her trash can lid flew down the hill, Rowan whooping the whole way.

Ada watched her for a moment before taking a deep breath and following her. The wind was icy cold on her face but her adrenaline kept her warm as she whipped down the hill. She managed to hold on until the bottom, then she toppled off into the snow. She barely had a chance to catch her breath before Rowan pelted her with snowballs.

“Took you fucking long enough to get down here.”

Ada scrambled to her feet and grabbed snow to retaliate but Rowan was too fast. She sprinted off across the field, heckling Ada the whole way. For half an hour they chased each other and slid down the hill over and over. Finally , Rowan flopped back on the snow exhaustedly and sighed.

“I’m freezing.” She flapped her arms up and down, making a snow angel.

“You really don’t look like the type to make snow angels.” Ada laughed, mimicking her movements.

“My little sister likes them. She likes snowmen too but that’s way too much effort.”

“I don’t have any siblings. It must be fun.” Ada replied wistfully.

Rowan sat up and shook the snow off her battered beanie.

“My little sister is great but my older sister is a bitch. I don’t mind being stuck here because I don’t have to hear her lectures about perfect grades but Madison will be upset I’m not home.” Rowan’s face was void of her usual mask of indifference.

“My uh, family isn’t very nice. I’d rather be here all the time.” Ada admitted. Rowan’s candidness made her want to be truthful as well.

Rowan shook off her own maudlin thoughts.

“I’m sure we can figure out something to pass the time.”

A frisson of awareness skittered down Ada’s spine.

“Well, we can’t stay out here all day or we’ll catch pneumonia.” Ada said faintly.

There was a moment where they just looked at each other and Ada was forcibly reminded of all the times she’d caught Rowan looking her way in class. It was like a hurricane in her mind, the memories assailing her until she realized that maybe… she wasn’t the only one interested. She watched Rowan drag herself up off the ground then she held her hand out to Ada. She pulled her up and they stood there for a moment, their gazes locked, before Rowan’s bravado seemed to fail her and she looked away. It was hard to tell if the blush staining her cheeks was from embarrassment or from the cold. Rowan walked her back to her dorm room then left without a word. Ada changed out of her wet clothes and threw herself into her bed.

***

Ada didn’t see Rowan the next day. She tried to quell her disappointment by reading her new textbook but there was a nagging feeling she couldn’t ignore. She slept on and off the whole day—only to be woken up Tuesday morning by loud banging on her door. She stumbled blearily to the door and jerked it open.

“What time is it?” She growled, blinking at Rowan’s shocked face.

“11. You’re usually up by now.”

Rowan’s eyes were studiously on her face and it pierced the fog in Ada’s brain. She stared at the other girl for a second then looked down at herself. She had barely dressed yesterday, the heat was really warm in her room, and she was only wearing a thin tank top and sleep shorts. Ada felt herself blush but she ignored it.

“Shit, I’ve missed breakfast.”

“I brought food.” Rowan’s voice was gruff.

“Since when are you so nice?” Ada crossed her arms across her chest and smirked. She was pretty sure she knew the reason.

“Don’t be fucking weird, Parrish. Eat the food and get dressed.” Rowan pushed her way into Ada’s room. She shoved the bag into Ada’s hands on her way in.

Ada ate her breakfast quickly. Rowan amused herself by walking around Ada’s small room, picking up her books and planners curiously. There wasn’t much that showed Ada’s true personality in her room, she wasn’t one for knick knacks and sentimental pictures, but there was enough books to fill a library. Ada cleared her throat and threw her trash in the trash can. 

“What did you want to do today?”

“There’s some woods out behind the campus.” Rowan shrugged. As if it was completely normal to go tromping through the woods in the snow.

“So I need to dress warm.” Ada looked through her small closet. She didn’t have much but she figured she could wear a few layers.

She dug her sports bra out of her drawers and pulled her tank top off-- only to freeze when she realized Rowan was watching her. There was a heavy feeling of tension in the air, like they were both holding their breath-- then Rowan broke it by moving towards the door.

“I can wait outside while you do that…” She sounded angry but Ada was sure it was her nerves.

“You don’t have to. I mean, you can stay.” Ada pulled her bra on and turned to face in her in just her bra and shorts. Rowan stopped by the door and glanced back. Ada could feel her eyes move from the top of her head all the way down to her bare feet, setting her on fire. 

“Parrish... Ada, I don't think that's a good idea.” Rowan said thickly.

“You'd rather go out in the woods in the freezing cold?” Ada asked archly.

Rowan's blush extended down into her ripped sweatshirt. Slowly, she shook her head no. Then she took a tentative step forward, closing in on Ada's personal space.

“Tell me I'm reading this right.” Rowan whispered.

“You're reading this right.” Ada confirmed, reaching out to grasp Rowan by the nape of her neck and pulling her closer.

Rowan's eyes dropped to Ada's lips then back up to her eyes. Ada licked her lips and waited for Rowan's courage to build. Finally, the taller girl pressed forward, kissing her firmly. Ada felt it in her whole body, tingling warmth flashing up and down her spine. Ada tilted her head, changing the angle and deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth to Rowan and moaned softly when their tongues met. The air became hot and fluid around them, both of them clinging desperately to each other. After a long moment, Rowan tore her lips away with a gasp.

“Tell me what you want.” Ada murmured, trailing open mouthed kisses down Rowan's neck.

“Ada.” Rowan sighed.

“That's not an answer. Do you want to go to the woods or do you want to stay here?” Ada nipped at the exposed bits of her tattoo and smirked when Rowan shivered.

“Who would have known that the quiet girl was such a fucking tease?” She growled darkly.

“It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for.” 

Ada pushed Rowan's jacket off her shoulders and tugged in her sweatshirt until she pulled it off. Rowan looked just as dangerous in her black sports bra as she did in leather but the trail of purple marks Ada had left on her neck made her look softer. Her pale skin seemed like it was made for Ada's mouth. 

Rowan was catching up to Ada now that she knew she was wanted. She kicked off her boots and unbuckled her belt-- then she stopped to smirk cockily at Ada. The challenge was clear and Ada wasted no time shoving her back on the bed and attacking her jeans. The other girl was no help, she laid back on the bed and watched Ada insolently from her pillow.

“Don’t tell me you’re a pillow princess, Lynch.” 

Rowan didn’t waver. She watched Ada pull her jeans and underwear off. Ada rolled her eyes when Rowan stayed there, waiting patiently. It seemed that Rowan’s favorite tactic was charged silence. Ada kicked her own shorts off and pulled her bra over her head-- then finally settled on Rowan’s hips.

“You never told me what you wanted.” 

“I’m fucking naked in your bed, Ada. I think it’s pretty obvious.” 

Rowan fisted her hand in Ada’s long hair and pulled her down, kissing her hotly. Her hands roamed from Ada’s hair, down her neck and across her shoulders. The longer they touched, the bolder Ada’s hands got but Rowan’s hands stayed on her shoulders, clutching her close.

“My tits, Lynch. That’s what got your attention in the first place.”

Rowan groaned and finally slid her hands down to cup her breasts. She ran her thumbs over her nipples over and over, dragging a ragged moan out of Ada’s mouth. Rowan seemed to be having a religious experience, staring up at Ada silently, her dark eyes drinking in her every move. Then she leaned up enough to catch one of Ada’s nipples in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the little bud before switching to the other one. Ada scrambled to hold her head closer but her hair was too short to grip. She settled for cupping the base of her skull hard enough to leave nail marks behind her ear.

Reluctantly, Ada pulled out of Rowan’s grasp and wiggled down so that she could explore her body. Rowan’s breasts were smaller than Ada’s but they were a perfect fit for her hands. She kissed the hollow of her throat then moved down until she could take her nipple into her mouth. Rowan’s hands flailed out and she arched up, shoving her fingers into her hair. 

“Fuck Ada…”

Ada hummed against her skin and moved across to give her other nipple the same treatment. Rowan was rocking against her steadily, her hips shifting restlessly until Ada pressed her thigh between hers. Instantly, Rowan ground down against her thigh and whined high in her throat.

“Please.” Rowan gasped.

Ada propped herself up on one arm and let her other hand trail down Rowan’s stomach. The taller girls muscles jumped under her fingers as she arched up into her touch. She paused at her hips, rubbing gentle circles on her hip bones until Rowan relaxed-- then continued downwards. Rowan took a deep breath then went completely still as Ada’s fingers brushed across her folds. Ada pushed herself up to capture her mouth in a messy kiss while her fingers found Rowan’s clit. 

“Fuck fuck fuck…” Rowan groaned into her mouth, breathing harshly through her nose. 

“Do you want more?” Ada asked eagerly.

“Yes, god Ada.”

Rowan was so wet that it was easy for Ada to slip her finger inside if her. Rowan canted her hips up eagerly and met her hand, rocking insistently. 

“More.”

“You're very demanding.”

“I’m very fucking turned on, Ada.” Rowan gritted between clenched teeth.

Ada laughed but obliged her, sliding a second finger inside of her and crooking them upwards. Rowan reacted like she’d be electrocuted-- arching all the way up and trembling all over. She gripped Ada tighter and buried her face in her hair. Ada didn’t go easy on her, she thrusted her fingers steadily, crooking them on every in-stroke. Rowan’s thighs tightened around her and her breath caught in her throat. Ada couldn’t believe how responsive she was but she eagerly memorized her every movement, making mental notes of all the places that made her whimper. 

“I’m close.”

Ada doubled her efforts. She leaned down to mouth at Rowan’s nipple and pressed hard on her g-spot-- earning her a strangled cry of her name. Rowan tightened around her, her whole body seizing up before breaking apart. She trembled from head to toe and clutched Ada tightly while she came down. Ada pressed kisses to her face until Rowan finally opened her eyes.

“Christ Parrish, I’m not sure if I can move.” 

“Does that mean I have to do it myself?” 

Rowan rolled her eyes and flipped them over. She gazed down at Ada nervously for a second before kissing her. 

“I haven’t actually done this before so do you want me to do the same to you…?” Rowan whispered against her lips.

Ada tried to keep her shock off her face. 

“Yeah, I’m so close just from watching you that I’ll probably come the second you touch me.”  
Rowan kissed her again and slid two fingers inside of her. Ada wasn’t lying when she said she was close-- her whole body seemed to be teetering on the edge of orgasm. She shoved her hips up and chased Rowan’s fingers, urging her deep and harder until she finally came, moaning into Rowan’s mouth.

“You’ve really never?” Ada murmured quietly.

“No… I don’t do casual flings.”

Ada nodded and curled up against her. Rowan wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in her hair. Ada was sure that was going to become a habit but she didn’t complain.

“Do you still want to go play in the woods?” Ada asked drowsily.

“Kinda. I like the woods.” Rowan shrugged, her shoulders jostling Ada’s head.

“We still have a week and a half of break. I'm sure we can explore the whole campus by then.”

“I thought you needed to get ready for the new semester?” 

Ada sat up and really looked at Rowan. Took in her bright blue eyes, her short hair and her kiss-swollen lips. She was beautiful and soft and flushed in her bed and she would do anything to keep her there. She had plenty of time to read.

“I'm sure I can pencil you into my schedule.”  
***

Rowan never had her phone on her which made it even harder for Ada to get a hold of her. She'd texted herself from Rowan’s phone earlier in the week but had never actually gotten an answer when she tried to call her. That's why when Ada let herself into Rowan's room a couple days before Christmas, she was floored to see the other girl stretched out on her bed and chatting on her phone.

“I know, I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to say it.” She rolled her eyes grandly up at Ada, motioning her into the room.

“I tried to come home, Madison. I drug my shit all the way to the fucking car and it was stuck.” 

Ada tried to place the name Madison for a second but then it clicked-- her sister. She wasn't sure which sister she was was but she figured it was her younger one.

“No, I couldn't just dream up something to get me unstuck… do you have any idea how obvious that would have been? Anyway, I have to go. I'll talk to you later.” Rowan hung up the phone without saying goodbye and tossed it onto her nightstand.

“Did you want something, Parrish?”

Ada rolled her eyes and draped herself across Rowan.

“I'm bored.”

“You told me to leave you alone for the day so you could catch up on your reading and that you'd do anything I wanted later. That was your proposition.” Rowan snarked back.

“I changed my mind. It's too hard to concentrate knowing I actually have no deadlines and you're right here.”

“Yeah and you'll be mad at me when classes start and you realize you haven't memorized the text book yet. Did you bring it with you?”

Ada groaned and reached into her backpack for her text book.

“Skim through a few chapters and make notes or whatever. I'll be right here.” Rowan shifted not the bed so that they were laying curled up together.

“Seriously though, I expected you to fuck me instead of making me read.” Ada pouted.

“If I make you read now then you'll still have time for me to fuck you once the semester starts. I'm smarter than you think-- I can plan ahead when it comes to my own pleasure.”

Ada wasn't sure how to respond so she opened her book. She hadn't thought that Rowan would still be interested in her once they weren't alone anymore. She imagined a million scenarios and they all ended with Rowan finding someone more interesting than her. Her voice had seemed sincere though and Ada wasn't sure how to deal with that.

“I can hear your fucking brain over-analyzing from here, Parrish. I thought I'd made myself clear the first time we had sex but I don't do this sort of thing casually so yes I plan to still be seeing you once classes start if you still want me. Now read your goddamn book.”

“Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend?” Ada asked, not looking up from her book.

“I mean, if you want me to be.” 

Ada couldn't stop herself. She turned over in Rowan's arms and kissed her softly. Rowan was blushing brightly and tried to hide her face in Ada’s hair but Ada kissed her again anyway.

“Fine, I'll read my book but only because my girlfriend insisted.”  
***

Christmas morning was… different. Rowan finally agreed to actually sleep in Ada’s room instead of leaving. Ada woke up early only to see her whole room covered in fluffy fake snow. There was a Christmas tree in the corner with twinkling lights and mistletoe over her doorway. She rubbed her eyes roughly then pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. 

“Rowan? Did you do this?” She shook her girlfriend gently but Rowan didn’t move at first. After a few minutes, she stirred and carefully looked around the room.

“I guess now is the time I should tell you that I bring things out of my dreams?” She said hesitantly.

Ada stared at her in confusion and watched her fumble for words. 

“I’m not supposed to tell anyone and that’s why I usually don’t stay over but I thought I could control it but I dreamed about my house when I was a kid and I brought all my Christmas decorations back with me.” 

“I don’t understand. You dreamt this stuff up. Out of thin air?” Ada’s brain was whirling until something clicked. She remembered the conversation she overheard between Rowan and her sister. She’d mentioned dreaming up a device to dig her car out. She’d dismissed it as playful joking but she knew there was no way Rowan decorated the whole room last night without her waking up.

“Yeah, my dad could too. I know it’s weird but I can usually control it.”

“My girlfriend is fucking magical.” Ada said reverently.

“So I’m still your girlfriend?”

“Yes you’re still my girlfriend. Now get dressed, I want breakfast and I want to go sledding before the snow melts.” Ada kissed her again before jumping out of the bed and grabbing her sweats. This was shaping up to be the best Christmas Ada had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr! I'm beautifulmagick!


End file.
